


utensils

by fillet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillet/pseuds/fillet
Summary: “Anyway, why do you keep setting me up with guys? I thought the point of me working was to pursue my passion in baking, not in dicks.“In which Kyungsoo keeps setting Baekhyun up with guys when all Baekhyun wants is those heart-shaped lips on his.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	utensils

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have no idea what this fic is even about.. but somehow i finished it? enjoy this garbage i guess??

The escape Baekhyun discovered is the kitchen. Ever since he was little, he grew fond of flavors of different kinds of food. He always wanted to know how they make that and this, the science behind how yeast can turn into bread, and so on. The kitchen is where he expresses his true passion; cooking. Experimenting, learning new techniques, making new recipes, and the importance of the presentation of a dish. He would make big batches of everything, and when it turns out bad, he still eats it all alone with the thought of perfecting it next time.

It’s a shame that Baekhyun never gets to cook for his family, or can’t in this case. They’ve always had chefs to cook for them, but most of them don’t last long because his family just treats them so badly. Two years ago though, they managed to hire a cook who stays and doesn’t really get offended.

The only person who talks to the cook besides about ‘what’s for dinner’ is Baekhyun. He would go to the kitchen every dinner to help. His name is Kyungsoo and he’s actually only less than a year younger than Baekhyun, which he’s a little jealous of because Kyungsoo is already a well-known chef at the age of 24 while Baekhyun is still stuck in books and lectures learning medicine for God’s sakes. They don’t talk much but that’s only because Kyungsoo loves silence and so does Baekhyun. They’d only talk when Baekhyun asks about ‘how do you make that’ and with patience, Kyungsoo teaches Baekhyun everything he knows. In no time, Baekhyun gets so much better at cooking and baking mostly, since he’s more fond of sweets and desserts.

Baekhyun can almost say he might not survive living in this house if it weren’t for Kyungsoo. The cook is always there and despite the mysterious and quiet demeanor, Kyungsoo is actually a funny guy. His laugh is also really sweet, too. Baekhyun likes it a lot when he laughs at his jokes.

It’s up to the point where Baekhyun starts to become aware of this weird feeling in his stomach every time he sees Kyungsoo. When they bake together, Baekhyun will notice more whenever Kyungsoo accidentally touches his hand or semi back hugs him to give better explanation. Sometimes, Baekhyun even thinks about Kyungsoo outside of the kitchen. And rarely (but happened more than a few times so far), Baekhyun even thinks about licking off that cream smeared on the younger’s cheek with his own mouth.

But as much as Baekhyun wants to be with Kyungsoo, his family will never be okay with it. Forcing Baekhyun into medical school means they want Baekhyun to have a partner who’s also a doctor, or a lawyer _at least_ (they talk about this often, making sure Baekhyun is brainwashed to have preference in ‘highly educated’ men because they see people who don’t graduate college as trash). Baekhyun doesn’t care though. He can like Kyungsoo as much as he wants, he just has to make sure he’s successful before his parents find out.

“What flavor is this now, Baek?” Kyungsoo asked as he examined the mille-feuille filled with pink custard.

“Rose.” Baekhyun smiles, pushing the dish closer to Kyungsoo. “I’m craving something pink, so why the hell not.”

Kyungsoo looks at the dish and makes an unreadable expression. He cuts a small piece for the cake and eats it. “Not bad. It’s really good actually. Maybe you can add some strawberries and cream on top for some presentation and added flavors. But it’s already really good.” Kyungsoo pauses then, “I don’t get it. You have the money. Just go out there, rent a place and open a bakery. You are 24, Baek, and you don’t even like medicine. Just… get out.”

“I don’t have money. My parents do.” Baekhyun shrugs as he also takes a bite off the cake and groans at the flavor. “But maybe they’d give me some to move out, but not to open a bakery. You know how disrespectful my parents and my sister are to you and all the other cooks who worked here before.”

“Well, then, get a job and earn some money.” The younger pauses again, this time, his face expression changes into something Baekhyun, for the first time, can read. It’s that smile he thinks about a lot. “You can work at my restaurant! It’d be great! I need a new assistant for my pastry chef, and you’re perfect for it. Now you just have to convince your parents to give you money to move out, and then we’ll talk about this later. Okay, Baek?”

Baekhyun’s smile is always beautiful, but somehow this time, it glows. He might or might not notice Kyungsoo’s face blushing a little. Probably imagining it like he always does.

-

Mr and Mrs Byun looked at their son’s phone then towards Baekhyun. “You want to move out to this particular apartment, why is that?” 

Baekhyun wanted to tell them that the apartment he chose is close enough to both the hospital he does his internship at and Kyungsoo’s restaurant, but that will just make them not let him move out. “I just think it’s pretty and comfortable. It’s also very close to the hospital.” The look in his parents’ faces still somewhat doubts the whole thing. “Sehun, Professor Oh’s second child lives in the same building and he hasn’t had robbery for the past years. I’m going to be really safe there. There’s no lock for the apartment, just my fingerprint or password. The guard watches the building 24/7, so it’s very, very safe.”

Mr Byun clears his throat. “Okay,” he sighs, “If you really want to move out that bad, and leave your caring parents and this lovely house-“

“Dad, come on!”

“Okay, okay. You’re 24 and you have to focus on your internship. I think it’s already time you move out. You do need time to study on your own and to learn to live for the future. Also,” his mom clears her throat this time, “go find yourself a man or something before I start arranging something. I heard Oh Sehun will graduate law school soon?”

Baekhyun makes a gasping face, “You stuff me with a lot of lessons and classes, I don’t have time to date!” he laughs, scratching his not itchy head. “And Sehun is just a good friend. Anyway, thank you. This means a lot to me.”

-

The tapping sound of Baekhyun’s shoes fill the silence in the kitchen. He’s impatient. He’s itchy for some food. But the cake needs to be cold and Baekhyun is the last person not to know that. 

“Can you please stop making noise? It’s so annoying.” Kyungsoo complains as he checks the salted caramel cheesecake one more time in the fridge. “I’m as hungry as you are, so we’re equal here. Please be patient.”

Baekhyun whines, “Buuuuut,” he whines again, “I finally convinced my parents to work at your restaurant and it’s supposed to be a quick celebration. Why do you call it quick if we have to wait for 20 minutes?”

“Shut up, Baek. It’s ready.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he takes out the cake from the fridge and Baekhyun is already drooling at the smell. Kyungsoo takes out a knife and cuts it gently and precisely which Baekhyun always admires. Kyungsoo might look serious in general, but once he’s in front of food, his seriousness can’t compare to anything. Baekhyun once talked on his own for 15 minutes because Kyungsoo was apparently too focused on making dinner. “Here, congratulations on finally moving out.”

Baekhyun takes the piece Kyungsoo has laid out on a plate and quickly devours it. He swears Kyungsoo never fails cooking. Baekhyun wonders if he can someday be as good as Kyungsoo. “Shit, Kyungsoo, this is the best cheesecake I’ve ever had.”

“That’s 10 years of experience for you.” Kyungsoo smirks, because he knows he is that good. Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo has been cooking since 7 or 8 and starts professionally at 14, so of course he won’t blame Kyungsoo for being proud of himself. He wishes his family can appreciate the talent more.

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to finish 2 pieces and Kyungsoo barely finishes one. Despite being a cook, he’s not really a foodie. He doesn’t eat as much and only eats when he has to taste something. After a few years of knowing him, Baekhyun knows this by now and never questions the young cook for it.

“So, about the job?” Baekhyun asks the younger who’s sitting on the seat in front of him with a half-eaten piece of cake. “When do I start? What do I have to do?”

“Hmm, not much, really. I mean you don’t have a professional certification or anything so I guess you have to learn hands-on.” Kyungsoo explains, “Yixing will take good care of you. He’s from China though, so you have to speak slowly with him. And sometimes he’s hard to understand.”

“Wait, you’re not going to be the one teaching me and everything?” Baekhyun asks, a little disappointed. He’s not familiar with this job and he wishes to have someone he knows well teaching him rather than some stranger from China. Plus, he can spend more time with Kyungsoo. Not like he expects anything.

“No, I don’t go there often, to be honest.” Kyungsoo also has a disappointed look, “I have to quit this job first if I want to have more time in the restaurant.”

“That’s a shame.” Baekhyun looks elsewhere, his disappointment is obviously showing and he isn’t even trying to hide it. “So you rather cook for my stuck-up family rather than with me?”

Kyungsoo seems like he’s a little taken aback, his cheeks turn rosy pink like that mille-feuille he made the other day. “O-oh, well.” the younger clears his throat and Baekhyun almost laughs at how flustered he looks.

“I’m just kidding. But you know you don’t have to work here forever. It’s bad for your mental health.” Baekhyun is a little more serious this time, making sure Kyungsoo knows he means it.

“Oh, but…” Kyungsoo is about to go against it, but Baekhyun’s face seems to distract him. “Well, if you,” he clears his throat, “if you want me to teach you that much, I guess I have no choice.”

“Hey, but I’m not trying to make you quit, though.” Baekhyun explains, not wanting to seem manipulative.

“Honestly,” Kyungsoo starts, “I don’t really need this work, anyway. I wanted to quit in the first few months because your mother- well, she isn’t exactly thoughtful with words.”

“Why did you stay, then? I thought you were just weirdly immune to insults.” Baekhyun leans closer as he jokes, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. Kyungsoo chuckles but leans back once he notices Baekhyun is closer than he thought.

“Well,” Kyungsoo is about to answer before he also leans closer and Baekhyun did not expect this level of intimacy. The younger leans even closer and closer like he’s about to kiss him, but of course, _of fucking course,_ Baekhyun has some cheesecake crumbs on his lips. So that’s why Kyungsoo seems distracted. “Sorry, this keeps distracting me.” Kyungsoo’s touch on Baekhyun’s upper lip makes Baekhyun almost flip over backwards and explode. Kyungsoo’s hands have always looked soft, but to feel it directly on his skin… Baekhyun doesn’t think he can handle it.

“The pay, right?” Baekhyun answers it for Kyungsoo nervously, a little overwhelmed with disappointment of those cheesecake crumbs. The young chef looks a little confused, but he nods anyway.

“Well, yeah, that’s one of them.” Kyungsoo answers briefly, his face turns back to his usual unreadable expression.

-

The day Baekhyun moves out, Kyungsoo quits.

Last night when they cooked together (Baekhyun eagerly asked Kyungsoo to teach him the cheesecake recipe), Kyungsoo finally admitted that the pay isn’t worth the insults he’s been getting from Baekhyun’s mother. He decided to quit for real and Baekhyun helped him by talking to his parents beforehand. Now, while Baekhyun is all packed and ready, Kyungsoo also already has his knife briefcase, ready to depart. Baekhyun’s parents don’t look too happy having another chef leaves the house, but they seem to understand the reason. As thoughtless as they can be, they still have a heart sometimes and they never force all workers in the house to stay if they don’t want to.

To make it convenient, Baekhyun offers to drive Kyungsoo to his place, which his parents aren’t very fond of. But it is a hassle to awkwardly wait for a cab if Baekhyun isn’t there. So they agree anyway and once the mover truck leaves, Baekhyun takes it as a sign to leave as well. It’s not a very meaningful farewell, since Baekhyun is a freaking adult and it is a little too late for him to leave the house anyway.

“I’m finally free, Soo. Aren’t you excited?!” Baekhyun says happily as he drives away from the enormous house toward his new apartment.

“Well, of course I’m excited for you.” Kyungsoo smiles and ruffles Baekhyun on the head. It wasn’t something weird before, but after realizing he had a crush on Kyungsoo a while back, these kinds of touches really made Baekhyun’s heart flutter and he thought he was about to crash the car. “So, what are you going to do first?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Any ideas? You’re the experienced one.”

“Well, if I were you,” Kyungsoo starts, tapping the dashboard of the car. “I’d like to check Chef Kyungsoo’s restaurant first.”

Although Kyungsoo is only joking, Baekhyun isn’t exactly against the idea. He is very curious about the famous restaurant Kyungsoo keeps bragging about. And he’s going to work there, so might as well get familiar with the place first.

“Cocky, but sounds like a plan.” Baekhyun smiles at the younger and Kyungsoo replies with a startled cough.

Once they arrive at the restaurant, Baekhyun has his jaws on the floor. It’s a fucking castle. Baekhyun eats in a lot of luxury restaurants, but this definitely wins the best looking one by a whole lot. It’s not open yet, as how luxury restaurants usually work. Kyungsoo explained before they only take reservations for dinner so it really matches with Baekhyun's internship schedule. Maybe Kyungsoo has thought about it thoroughly before offering this job, but Baekhyun doesn’t want to flatter himself.

“It’s so pretty!” Baekhyun immediately takes out his phone and takes a ton of pictures because the architecture of the restaurant itself is a piece of art. Baekhyun wonders how good the food is here.

“Wait till you see inside.” Kyungsoo takes his knife briefcase out from the car and enters the restaurant, letting Baekhyun in first. And yeah, Kyungsoo isn’t lying. The interior is even more beautiful than the one outside. And it’s not even ready yet. Some workers are still getting the tables ready and cleaning the floors. They all look professional. Baekhyun wonders even more if Kyungsoo really stayed working in his house merely for the pay.

“How long before this opens?” Baekhyun asks excitedly, still taking endless pictures. Kyungsoo says it’s going to be in a few hours and that Baekhyun can see the kitchen and meet Yixing before the daily meeting starts. Baekhyun asks what’s the meeting for but Kyungsoo only answers with a shrug and a ‘you’ll see for yourself’, which excites Baekhyun to his core.

At this point, Baekhyun is like that over excited kid going to his parents’ workplace for the first time. He can’t stop taking pictures and is awed by everything. Kyungsoo just keeps still, watching him and laughing once in a while.

Not too long after, all the staff gathered and Kyungsoo had changed into his chef clothes and apron while Baekhyun was observing the kitchen. Kyungsoo asks everyone to sit down, his posture and tone are screaming that he’s definitely the boss here. He looks _hot,_ but that’s not what Baekhyun is here for.

Yixing comes in a bit late, saying there’s a little traffic on the way and Kyungsoo quickly introduces him to Baekhyun before starting the meeting right away. From the seat in the corner, Baekhyun observes the whole process and notices Yixing looking at him and offers to sit next to him.

“Oh thanks so much, I can’t really hear anything from there.” Baekhyun says once he’s seated next to Yixing, and the pastry chef is freaking handsome from up close. Well, again, Baekhyun has to remind himself that he isn’t here to get laid. Besides, he has his Kyungsoo already. Although just one-sided.

“Kyungsoo told me you’re going to be my assistant?” Yixing asks after the first theoretical meeting has finished and they begin the taste tasting bit.

“Yeah. I hope I can help as much as I can.” Baekhyun answers politely and Yixing smiles and Baekhyun notices dimples coming out on both sides of his cheeks. Cute.

“And I’ll try to teach you as much as I can, too.” Yixing says as he grabs some food from the middle of the long table and gives a portion to Baekhyun. “This is chef Kyungsoo’s good ol Chinese dumplings. I once was the best dumpling maker until I met him, honestly. And I’m from China. That’s why I settled as a pastry chef instead.”

“I’ve had these before. They are the best dumplings I’ve ever tasted.” Baekhyun explains, taking a bite of one of the dumplings. Kyungsoo made his family dumplings on special occasions, and these taste just like it. Kyungsoo is always consistent in his cooking.

“Oh? He’s cooked for you before?” Yixing asks curiously, taking a bite from the dumpling as well. His dimples keep showing with every bite.

“Oh, he was my family’s private cook until recently.”

“Wait…” Yixing makes a confused face as he just realized something. “You’re Byun?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh, wow. You’re even more good-looking up close now that I realize.” Yixing says so innocently and Baekhyun blushes out of the blue. “Did Kyungsoo ever mention me? I asked him to introduce me to you… I guess he forgot.”

“Well, he told me about you being his pastry chef, but… not more than that.”

“Oh, cool. I guess one of the reasons he gives you this job is so that we can finally meet. Although I heard you have a great passion for baking, too.” Yixing smiles again and Baekhyun is so distracted by those dimples. 

Now that he hears it, it is a little too good to be true when Kyungsoo asks him to work at his restaurant out of the blue. Well, maybe this is kind of a sign that Kyungsoo is not a tiny bit interested in Baekhyun. Baekhyun is a little disappointed, but he can’t really blame anyone except for himself. Well, if this is the way to go, Baekhyun should just go with the flow then.

After the meeting ends, Yixing immediately asks Baekhyun out, which the intern doesn’t think twice about. If this is really one of the reasons Kyungsoo gives him the job, might as well get the most out of it. It’s not like Baekhyun has any attachment to Kyungsoo and vice versa. Yixing can be a way to move on from this one-sided pathetic romance.

“So, what do you think about Yixing?” Kyungsoo asks in the care once the whole night is all wrapped up and it’s time for them to go home. Baekhyun had not yet started working that night, so he just stayed while studying to prepare for the internship.

“Well,” Baekhyun is a little bitter now that Kyungsoo obviously just wants to set Baekhyun and Yixing up. “He’s nice. He knows his skills. I’m really looking forward to working with him.”

“Of course. But you know that’s not what I’m asking.” Kyungsoo makes a suggestive face and Baekhyun would’ve punched him if he weren’t so adorable in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I’ll give him a shot. We already exchanged numbers and everything.” Baekhyun gives in the answer Kyungsoo wanted anyway despite his disappointment. “You’re so sneaky. Trying to set me up and shit.”

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo hums, probably amused, but sounds more like he’s confused. “That’s the second thing you should do once you live alone now. Go on dates, get laid. Have fun.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, ignoring the heavy feeling in his stomach. He still kind of wishes it was Kyungsoo asking him out.

-

After a few dates with Yixing, Baekhyun finally invites him home. Yixing has been really nice in all of those dates and Baekhyun thinks he should just give him a shot. Fuck his crush, you know. Even he tells Baekhyun to get laid. Well, he’s going to get it if that’s what the young, hot chef wants.

A few weeks into the regular fucking sessions with Yixing, Baekhyun finally gets to start his work and internship at the same time. It’s kind of weird having someone you fuck with working with you because Yixing can’t hide his libido sometimes. They do it in the back while they’re on breaks and sometimes Yixing will grope his ass and Baekhyun scolds him to wash his hands thoroughly. 

One day Baekhyun is having a bad day but Yixing is just being his horny self. Baekhyun can’t take it. He’s been working day and night both in the hospital and the restaurant, and now he has to deal with Yixing. It’s not like he doesn’t like sex, but sometimes the Chinese chef can’t read situations.

“Can we not fuck tonight? I’m so tired right now.” Baekhyun says and Yixing looks up from kissing Baekhyun’s neck and pouts. Usually, Baekhyun finds this cute, but he’s too tired to do so.

“Come one, babe. Just once. I’m so hard right now.” Yixing says, grinding against Baekhyun but Baekhyun just pushes him away.

“I said I’m not in the mood.” 

Yixing may or may never receive rejection, because the way he behaves right after Baekhyun tells him off is so weird. He starts blabbering in Chinese while packing his stuff and slams the front door on his way out. Baekhyun almost laughs at how ridiculous it is. Oh well, another relationship ruined. Baekhyun isn’t even surprised. Weirdly, he feels a little glad.

“So, it doesn’t work out with Yixing?” Kyungsoo asks a day after the incident happened, in Baekhyun’s car while they’re eating takeout and parking near the beach. Baekhyun shakes his head as an answer and he’s glad that the restaurant closes today so that he won’t be seeing Yixing right after. “Well, it’s going to get awkward at work now.”

“Yeah. I don’t care. It’s a little bit your fault, you know? Why did you even set me up with a coworker?” Baekhyun takes a deep breath and pouts at Kyungsoo. This fucker looks so good under the moonlight. All those dates and nights with Yixing feel like a waste now his crush on Kyungsoo comes back rushing like a whole damn wave. “But at least I got laid like you told me to.”

“Hmm, no details, please.” Kyungsoo jokes, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Well, what do you want to do now?”

“I’m still trying to save up money.” Baekhyun says with a sad sigh, his sandwich dropping in empathy. “Shit.” Some of the sauce drips on Baekhyun’s clothes and he curses himself for it. Kyungsoo quickly helps him by wiping it off with his own sleeves. Now, they’re too close. Baekhyun is suddenly dizzy. Thank God for the lack of light, his face won’t be caught _red_ handed. Pun intended.

“How about we look for some properties? I know you probably still have a long way to go, but I also went to look for properties even before I got any money. It’s therapeutic.” Kyungsoo says it but Baekhyun almost couldn’t pay attention because he’s still too close. “There, that’s better.”

“Uh, yeah, thanks. You got some on your sleeves though.” Baekhyun points at the dirty sleeves and Kyungsoo just shrugs.

“Well, anyway, what do you say?”

“Property finding you said?” Baekhyun asks to make sure once his head is all clear from all the overwhelming intimacy. “Okay, sounds fun.”

-

Not only is he handsome, rich, and successful, Kyungsoo also has great taste in architecture. While they’re looking around, Kyungsoo always spots some pretty buildings with a pretty environment, too. Baekhyun would’ve bought them if not for the lack of budget. 

It’s true that property finding is therapeutic, but it’s even more so when he has Kyungsoo looking all fine walking and doing it with him. All those pretty buildings lose to how good Kyungsoo looks today. His hair is styled, which Baekhyun rarely sees since he often only sees Kyungsoo during or after work or when he used to cook for his family.

“Oh?” Kyungsoo says suddenly while they’re driving around this really good road where businesses have really good prospects. “That’s my friend’s place. I guess he’s selling it. Wanna see?”

“Sure.”

Once they get off the car, Kyungsoo is immediately attacked by a ripped giant that’s a head taller than both of them. Probably a model. Baekhyun looks elsewhere, his gut is a little jealous and he doesn’t like that feeling.

“Hi, I’m Chanyeol.” The tall giant introduces himself, reaching out his hand and Baekhyun takes it briefly, smiling his fakest smile. The guy doesn’t look so bad, in fact, Baekhyun takes a double look at those biceps. He wishes he can stare longer though, but that will be creepy as hell.

“Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s friend.” Baekhyun introduces himself as well, deciding to be a bit nice now that he notices those biceps. “So, you’re selling this, why? This is such a good place for business.”

“I want to invest somewhere else. Besides, someone might actually buy this and put it up for good use. All these years this place is only used by my friends to hang out. Not a really good business, I have to say.” Chanyeol explains, scratching his head and accidentally flexes his biceps. Baekhyun almost drools. “Want a tour?”

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo and the younger just smiles (so gorgeous Baekhyun might die) and ushers Baekhyun to go. Baekhyun mouths a _you’re not coming?_ Which Kyungsoo only answers with a suggestive look. Wait, is Kyungsoo trying to set him up again with this giant?

Oh well. If this is what Kyungsoo wants.

-

Baekhyun screams as he cums on the bed and Chanyeol soon follows suit, filling up the condom. The soft grey sheets are covered in white now, but Baekhyun isn’t so worried as long as it’s not his.

It doesn’t take a lot for them to hit it off after the first meeting, both being very similar in a lot of ways. He has better control over sex than Yixing, doesn’t act like a baby if Baekhyun is too tired. He takes care of Baekhyun well, even after sex he stays to clean Baekhyun up and the intern is totally whipped. Chanyeol has his big-ass apartment open for Baekhyun anytime too, so Baekhyun doesn’t ever need to take the burden of ever inviting Chanyeol over.

They have great conversations, too. Never awkward. Chanyeol always finds answers that can prolong a topic even the ones that aren’t supposed to be long. He also has great knowledge about business and property, and is apparently a lawyer. A ripped lawyer. A ripped, rich, lawyer. Baekhyun’s knowledge about medicine comes in handy, too, whenever Chanyeol tells him cases he’s been dealing and Baekhyun will provide him a perspective from an intern doctor. Chanyeol is just too perfect. And Baekhyun is starting to get very comfortable. They even often know what each other’s thinking without talking. Too well that it feels weird sometimes, but as long as the dick is good, Baekhyun is in.

Maybe this relationship is going to last long. Although Baekhyun still feels something is just not right.

“I think Chanyeol is the one for me.” Baekhyun confesses one day over some ice cream to Kyungsoo, in his car as usual, this time parked in some open field. “Thanks for setting me up with him.”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo looks up from his ice cream, looking confused but the expression quickly changes. “Yeah, of course.”

See? That’s exactly what Kyungsoo wants. He wants Baekhyun to move on and Baekhyun has fulfilled it. And he _has_ moved on. Kind of.

“Anyway, why do you keep setting me up with guys? I thought the point of me working was to pursue my passion in baking, not in dicks.” Baekhyun jokes but Kyungsoo looks a little hesitant to laugh. Well, maybe because they don’t meet as often now that Baekhyun is pretty exclusive with Chanyeol. They aren’t distant, but it’s just been different now.

“Well, as long as you’re happy, honestly. I never force those guys on you. They like you because of you.” Kyungsoo explains and Baekhyun’s heart flutters a little but he ignores it.

“I guess I’m just that charming, aren’t I?” Baekhyun jokes and Kyungsoo laughs genuinely this time, teeth showing and everything. If Baekhyun didn’t have Chanyeol, he probably already tried to kiss the cute little chef.

-

The first day of work after the “break up” with Yixing isn’t as awkward as Baekhyun thought.

It’s in fact, more fun than usual. Yixing is a cool guy, the other day he was probably just embarrassed. After the break up, Yixing seems to have found another boy toy since he looks so happy and bright, like a puppy. A puppy with dimples.

Yixing is hot, so it’s no surprise that he finds someone hotter than Baekhyun. Junmyeon is his name. Yixing is suddenly so good in Korean whenever he speaks about his lover. But he still doesn't forget to ask about Baekhyun. Baekhyun talks about Chanyeol too, trying to show him off, but somehow he can’t be as excited as Yixing. He _is_ proud to have a hot and nice fuck buddy like Chanyeol, but Yixing was talking about Joonmyun like they’re about to get married and Baekhyun can’t talk about Chanyeol like that.

Although nice and overall perfect, Chanyeol is strangely _very_ similar to Baekhyun. They both talk a lot, like _a lot,_ they care about each other, sometimes even guesses what the other’s thinking about and they are always correct. It’s getting scary, but Baekhyun is probably just not grateful. That, or the fact that Baekhyun might or might not still like Kyungsoo and sometimes think about Chanyeol being Kyungsoo instead whenever they do something intimate. 

Chanyeol is a great friend and a great fuck Baekhyun must say. But that’s it. He is such a best friend material. Baekhyun can’t imagine himself being with someone like Chanyeol romantically for a long time. With Kyungsoo, though, he can day dream all day.

They don’t know each other for a long time yet, but maybe those nights they spent fucking makes Yixing so good at reading Baekhyun.

“You shouldn’t force yourself into liking someone, Baekhyun. Sometimes you should end it when the feeling’s not right. Even when they are good in bed.” Yixing says after Baekhyun hesitated on continuing his story about Chanyeol. “Like me and you for example, honestly, you’re so good but Joonmyun is all good and nice and I actually like him and want to be with him.”

“Do I not look like I want to be with Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks, a little taken aback on Yixing’s fluency.

“You just look like you’re not satisfied with something.” Yixing explains while carefully grating the truffle.

“But how come I know that I’m just not grateful?” Baekhyun asks again and never in a million years he imagines having relationship talks with Yixing.

“I don’t know, you have to figure that out yourself.”

-

Seoul isn’t usually so cold, but apparently today is that one strange day. There’s even a chance of snowing tomorrow, which Baekhyun honestly doesn’t mind since he’s always stuck at home anyway. 

Usually, when he was alone back at his parents’ house, he’d ask Kyungsoo to cook with him. Teaching him new recipes. Sharing secrets and stories. It’s been a while since they’ve done that, although Kyungsoo teaches Baekhyun sometimes at the restaurant, he is usually too busy to do it for a long time like Baekhyun wishes he would. His excitement over cooking decreases slowly now that he doesn’t do it as much with Kyungsoo anymore.

In the middle of his desperate loneliness and longing thoughts, the doorbell rings. Baekhyun has friends from the hospital, but judging from how cold Seoul is right now, none of his friends would want to go out, let alone visit Baekhyun.

Once he opens the door, a familiar figure he hasn’t seen for so appears right in front of him. Around 183 cm, broad shoulders, cute lips and long model-like limbs. “Sehun!”

The said guy smiles as a reply and they hug for quite a while. They go way back. His family and Sehun’s families are pretty close, so they used to see each other a lot before starting college. Sehun has always looked good, but with his hair styled back, he’s uncomparable.

“How have you been? Come in!”

Although they live in the same building, Sehun hasn’t been able to visit because he’s been traveling abroad. He’s a busy guy.

“When did you come back?” Baekhyun asks as he takes out beers from his fridge.

“Just yesterday. I wanted to visit you as soon as I arrived but I was too tired. Sorry, Baek.” Sehun pouts at Baekhyun as an apology which Baekhyun gladly accepts because he looks really cute. Sehun has always been so cute despite being so much taller than Baekhyun. “So, how’s living alone so far? I bet you bring home people every day.”

“Are you saying I’m a slut?” Baekhyun fakes an offended expression and Sehun looks like he’s about to cry, afraid Baekhyun is truly upset. “Because you’re not wrong. I bet you did the same the first few months you moved out of that house.”

“Horrible house. Don’t remind me of it.” Sehun quickly feels relieved knowing Baekhyun is just fucking with him. “Yeah of course, it’s not like I’m a robot. I got needs.”

“Bet you brought home a guy too from your traveling.” Baekhyun snickers jokingly and sees Sehun shrugging.

“No… I actually was in a serious relationship, believe it or not. Before I went abroad I had an agreement with him to have a break just so we can still have fun while we’re away.” Sehun explains, shocking Baekhyun to its core.

“Don’t tell me Oh Sehun has a heart!” Baekhyun exclaims excitedly, shaking the younger by the shoulders. “Tell me everything!”

“God, Baek, calm down.” Sehun says calmly although he’s secretly trying to hide his pleased smile. “You don’t know him. He’s a lawyer. Tall, too. Taller than me.”

“Taller than you?” Baekhyun asks and Sehun assures with a nod proudly. “What’s his name? I want to meet him!”

“I haven’t even met him in a while! You can meet him later.” Sehun is trying to say all there calmly but that coy smile is hard to miss. Baekhyun can’t believe Sehun is finally whipped for one guy and one guy only, after having so many failed attempts at relationships. They used to whine to each other about each other’s pathetic break ups, but now they can’t do that anymore and Baekhyun is so happy for him. “He’s coming over tonight, though, so you might run into him or something.”

“Ooh, I’d love that. I’m so happy for you, Sehunie!!” Baekhyun pinches Sehun’s cheeks and the younger is still trying to cover up that happy smile. Oh how Baekhyun wishes he can have what Sehun has with Kyungsoo.

-

**From: Chanyeol**

_Baek, can we talk?_

A few hours after Sehun left, Baekhyun checked his phone just to see that particular message.

Somehow Baekhyun isn’t surprised that they are going to have to talk eventually. Baekhyun is even glad that he isn’t the one initiating. Maybe all this time Chanyeol has been feeling the same, that something is just not right in their relationship. Baekhyun still wants to be good friends with Chanyeol, though. And he thinks they can. Their relationship has been platonic (with lots of sex, though) so it won’t be hard to end the fuck buddy relationship and continues the friendship. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol thinks alike with their weird telepathic abilities, that they are so compatible but just not in a romantic way.

They both must’ve thought it’d be weird to not have sex at Chanyeol’s, but somehow it isn’t the case at all. Their weird bond allow them to even understand each other without talking, and when Baekhyun steps into the apartment, it feels like visiting a childhood friend rather than a fuck buddy. From Chanyeol’s message alone, so many things have actually been uncovered that they don’t even feel the need to say anything anymore. Everything feels like it’s been settled before any of them can open their mouths.

“I think we’ve been feeling the same thing.” Baekhyun starts this time, sitting down and resting his head on Chanyeol’s thighs. They look at each other, feelings are clearly more relieved than sad. “I still want to be your friend, though. And hang out.”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol answers briefly, playing with Baekhyun’s hair. “I don’t think this talk is necessary, then.”

“No, it’s not.” They both laugh at the ridiculousness, Baekhyun shouldn’t have come all the way here if everything is so easily settled. “Shouldn’t we at least pretend to fight or something? I never went through a dramatic break-up before.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to.” Chanyeol asks, his face shows that he’s not joking. “I had a semi break-up about a month ago because my boyfriend was going abroad for a while and he didn’t want to miss out on foreigners’ dicks, he said. I was kind of hurt but I met you and I actually got a new cool friend. Suck on that, boyfriend.”

“I know I’m cool, you don’t have to flatter me.” Baekhyun makes a pose that’s supposed to be cool which Chanyeol slaps him for. “Is he back?”

“Yeah, and I’m actually going to his place in a bit. I’m thinking about getting him a gift beforehand, though, that’s why I invited you over.”

“Oh God, we literally just officially ended our fuck buddy phase and you already start taking advantage of me.” Baekhyun fakes a hurt cry and Chanyeol jokingly covers his eyes so he doesn’t have to see it. “Fine, let’s get your boy toy his gift.”

-

Picking out gifts for Chanyeol’s boyfriend (or ex? Are they back together already or what, Baekhyun doesn’t understand) doesn’t take a long time, since Chanyeol apparently knows what his boyfriend wants so well. It’s a lot of stuff, too. But since Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is rich as fuck, he doesn’t question the impulsivity.

“Your boyfriend is so fucking lucky to get all these shit. I want one.” Baekhyun pouts, seeing all the luxury items in Chanyeol’s backseat.

“Yeah, I guess I love him a bit too much to think about that. Whatever he likes, I’ll give it. I’m lucky, too, though. He is so trustworthy and honest, a bit of a brat, but still an honest brat. The break we had, if he wasn’t being honest, he’d be cheating on me technically. But he made clear of what he wants, that’s why he’s so special.” Chanyeol gives a whole damn speech out of the blue and Baekhyun almost laughs at how cheesy the taller sounds.

“Oh, God.” Baekhyun starts, stifling his laughter. “Just don’t forget to invite me when you get married.”

The whole ride to Baekhyun’s apartment is fun, just like how they usually spend it. Chanyeol recites every drama whenever the OST plays and Baekhyun sings along the songs, acting as the background music. They already forget the fact that they officially can’t fuck anymore. Fun, until they arrive at Baekhyun’s apartment complex and Chanyeol looks as confused as a lost puppy.

“What?” Baekhyun asks when he sees Chanyeol looking around the apartment building from his car.

“You really live here?” Chanyeol asks to make sure and Baekhyun nods in confusion. “Weird, my boyfriend lives here, too, actually. That’s convenient.”

“What? Cool! How does he look like? I might’ve seen him.” Baekhyun asks excitedly.

“He’s pretty tall, almost as tall as me, long limbs, broad shoulders.”

Something in Baekhyun’s brain clicks.

“Holy shit.” Baekhyun starts, covering his mouth in disbelief. “I’ve been fucking Sehunie’s boyfriend?!”

“What? You know Sehun?” At that point both of them are too shocked they can’t say any more words. After a while of just staring at each other in disbelief, Baekhyun drags Chanyeol in without saying another word. Once they arrive in front of Sehun’s door Baekhyun quickly rings the doorbell and once Sehun opens the door, Baekhyun kneels and bows to him.

“Sehunie I’m sorry I’ve been seeing your boyfriend’s dick while you’re away.” Baekhyun says apologetically, feeling so ashamed. “Met him a couple weeks ago, thought that he was as single as me, but I was wrong.”

There’s silence for a minute before Sehun bursts in laughter. “Okay I accept since you’re kneeling.”

“Thanks, Sehunie.” Baekhyun stands up and hugs Sehun with a pout. “Here, my gift for your return is his dick. I’ve had a good run.”

“Calm down, Baek. I’m actually glad he’s just fucking you. I mean, any other stranger and they might fall in love with him. Or worse, Chanyeol can fall in love with _them.”_ Sehun says, surprisingly very calm and not awkward one bit. 

“Are you saying I’m not worth falling in love for?” Baekhyun quickly changes his expression and jokes, not upset, but a little disappointed at the fact that what Sehun says is kind of true. Sehun and Chanyeol might treat Baekhyun’s jokes as it is now they’re used to it, but they have no idea that Baekhyun kind of takes this one personally. Maybe he really isn’t worth falling in love with. He had good fun with Yixing but the Chinese chef ends up falling in love with another guy. Chanyeol, of course he won’t fall for Baekhyun when he has Sehun here. And Kyungsoo. Shit. Maybe that’s how Kyungsoo thinks of him too. Not worth the hassle.

But again, Kyungsoo has made it obvious from day one. Baekhyun is just a very hopeful person.

-

“You’re kidding.” Kyungsoo says one night in the car. This time, they’re not parked somewhere but rather the car is moving and Baekhyun is currently driving them to a really good cafe quite far from the city center that Kyungsoo recommends. “So, Chanyeol already has someone and that someone is your friend _and_ neighbor? Such a small world we live in.”

“I know right! Who would’ve thought?” Baekhyun almost screams in frustration, but Kyungsoo’s laugh makes him feel at ease all of a sudden.

It’s a common thing now to go to Kyungsoo everytime something doesn’t go well. Baekhyun knows it’s just going to make it even harder to forget the fact that he has a huge fat crush on Kyungsoo, but the chef’s presence never fails to make him happy. Baekhyun could be dying from a car crash and he swears he'd be cured with just Kyungsoo’s cute smile. As a doctor himself, he can guarantee any kind of medication immediately becomes insignificant if compared to Kyungsoo.

“You’re okay, though, right?” Kyungsoo asks out of the blue and there’s concern written all over it. Baekhyun takes a peak to his side and immediately regrets it.

“Uh,” Baekhyun clears his throat, “yeah. It’s not like I had any romantic feelings with Chanyeol. We weirdly have telepathic skills. I think we’re meant to be just friends.”

“I see. That’s a relief. I can still hang out with him with no worries, then.” Kyungsoo replies, his tone goes flat again. “So, what’s next? You’ve been living alone for a few months now. Is there anything else you want to do?”

_You._

“I don’t know. What else do you think I should do?” 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo hums, looking outside the window with his fingers tapping his thighs. Baekhyun likes Kyungsoo thighs. It’s firm but fluffy at the same time. Sometimes, Baekhyun thinks about squeezing them. “Oh, we’re here.”

After getting comfortable in the cafe, Kyungsoo probably forgets what they were talking about as the topic is never brought up again since half an hour ago. They’ve been talking about Baekhyun’s internship and Kyungsoo’s workload so far, and at some point they start reminiscing the years Kyungsoo spent working in his house. They make fun of Baekhyun’s parents and sister a lot, which Kyungsoo has never been comfortable doing, but now he has no strings attached to those fucked up people anymore, he can freely say what he wants. Baekhyun appreciates every honest comment Kyungsoo says because he mostly agrees with it anyway.

“Sometimes I miss going back there. But not for reasons you think.” Kyungsoo says after laughing his butt off from Baekhyun’s funny story about how his sister used to secretly binge-eat Kyungsoo’s food at night and Baekhyun caught her once.

“Why? You miss the pay?”

“No.” Kyungsoo says sternly this time and the whole vibe of the cafe suddenly turns serious. “I kind of miss seeing your fail cooking, that’s why.”

Somehow, when Kyungsoo says that, Baekhyun feels like he just inhaled weed. He’s basically saying he misses Baekhyun, right? Is he high right now? Is Kyungsoo high when he says that? Whatever it is, Baekhyun tries to calm himself down, not wanting to flatter himself and make it awkward.

“That’s mean. I’m offended.” Baekhyun jokes with his arms folded. “But that’s nice to know.”

Kyungsoo stifles a laugh, “I’m serious.” And his face is back serious again. “As much as I hated your cooking back then, I still tried my best to taste them.”

“Are you trying to flatter me or make me feel self-conscious about my cooking, seriously?” The amateur cook pouts and he sees Kyungsoo almost laughing. Please laugh, Baekhyun likes the feeling he gets when he sees Kyungsoo smiles.

“What I’m trying to say is, I miss your excitement when cooking. I see it while you work, but I feel like it’s not the same. Your eyes used to go like this,” Kyungsoo mocks by making his eyes bigger and Baekhyun wants to slap him if he doesn’t look so cute. “whenever you tasted my cooking and with that same expression you’d ask me to teach you.”

“I don’t look like that.” Baekhyun pouts so much today that he swears his lips are going to detach from his face.

“Yeah you do. I remember everything about you, Baek.” Kyungsoo looks down, looking like he’s trying to hold in a smile. Baekhyun is feeling that weird feeling in his stomach again. It’s hard liking someone one-sided because whenever Kyungsoo does this, Baekhyun’s hope goes so high up but will usually get crushed at the end.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun calls and the younger looks up, “why do you talk about this so suddenly? I might get the wrong idea.”

Kyungsoo seems to hesitate but Baekhyun urges him to go. “I think I like you, Baek.”

“What?” 

“See? I knew you’d be grossed out. I take it back.” Kyungsoo quickly covers his face in embarrassment.

Holy shit. What the fuck? Baekhyun needs to calm down. He’s fucking 24 years old but this feels a lot like a high schooler’s confession. Which Baekhyun doesn’t mind. He actually likes it a lot. Kyungsoo’s shyness is cute. Baekhyun likes it when Kyungsoo turns cute.

“No, no, no, don’t take it back, please.” Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s hand out of excitement. If what Kyungsoo said before makes him feel high as fuck, this is probably the highest anyone can go. No one can top how happy Baekhyun feels right now. Still a little confused, but happy nevertheless. “You.. you like me? Since when?”

“Since a few months after I started working there.” Baekhyun isn’t good at math but that’s been a while. Probably around the same time Baekhyun starts liking Kyungsoo. “You remember when you asked me about why I stayed so long in that house? It wasn’t because of the pay, Baek. You made me stay there. I enjoyed every day because you were there.”

Fuck. They are not at the bar but why does it feel like he’s drunk? Baekhyun swears his face is as red as a tomato. All this time, all those inconveniences with Yixing and Chanyeol, Kyungsoo likes him? Since years ago, that is. This can’t be real. Baekhyun needs a good slap.

“Hey, please let go of my hand if you’re too grossed out. You’re making me scared.” Kyungsoo tries to snap Baekhyun out of his own thoughts and Baekhyun’s grip on Kyungsoo’s hand tightens.

“But you… you set me up with-“

“I didn’t. Yixing did ask me years ago about setting him up with you, but I was too selfish to do it. I thought he forgot already, but you guys hit it off anyway.”

“How about Chanyeol?”

“It was a coincidence. I didn’t even know Chanyeol owns a building in that area. I still don’t understand why you still think I was trying to set you up. Am I not obvious enough?” Kyungsoo is a little more frustrated this time and Baekhyun’s hand starts to sweat.

If he thinks about it, Kyungsoo has done a lot. The fact that He even quitted right away when Baekhyun moved out, that shows something. Or how about his support over Baekhyun’s dream of having his own bakery, to the point where Kyungsoo even hired him so Baekhyun can save up and the fact that he took Baekhyun to look around for properties? Or the fact that Kyungsoo is right here, and is always there when Baekhyun has problems about his unfortunate relationships.

“Fuck, Soo.” Baekhyun stands up and drags the younger to his car. Before he starts the engine, he looks at Kyungsoo and asks the chef one more time. “Do you actually like, like me like that?”

“Yes, Baek. You know I don’t joke about stuff like this.” Kyungsoo reassures, a little confused of what is going on and why they are suddenly in the car. “I swear, you don’t have to like me back-“

Baekhyun shuts him up with a kiss, which the other hesitates at first but eventually returns. Baekhyun has his hands on both sides of Kyungsoo’s face, while Kyungsoo’s are awkwardly dangling in the air. It takes a few seconds before Kyungsoo finally places his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, deepening the kiss.

Not in a million years Baekhyun would’ve thought his crush actually had feelings for him. That’s insane, considering the many failed relationships Baekhyun had gone through before finally arriving at this moment. Baekhyun actually thought Kyungsoo was about to set him up again today by bringing him to a cafe. The thought about Kyungsoo having feelings back never crosses his mind. He always thought he was going to be that pathetic single man who couldn’t marry anyone because he kept having unsatisfactory relationships because the only person who can fulfill his heart is Kyungsoo.

“Does that mean you like me back?” Kyungsoo asks when their lips part.

“I do, stupid. I like you a lot.” Baekhyun answers, their lips are only a few centimeters away and their breaths collide. “You know what I’m going to do next now that I live alone?”

“Hmm, what?” Kyungsoo asks back, his eyes focused on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Getting a boyfriend.”

“And who’s the lucky guy?”

“Can he be someone as tall as me, a fucking good cook, with huge eyes and heart-shaped lips?” Baekhyun jokes and Kyungsoo’s laugh pulls both of them in for another kiss.


End file.
